


Slow and Steady

by SilentShipSecret



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShipSecret/pseuds/SilentShipSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘In fact it was only their third date, despite the fact that they’d been seeing each other for nearly three months. Everyone knows what happens on the third date…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: eveninmywandering (toldyoutobepatient)

Sipping on her nearly empty glass of wine, Alex felt pleasantly content. Not quite tipsy, just relaxed. It was good to feel relaxed, especially with the hectic scheduling she’d had lately. Tonight was the first night in a while that she and Matt had been able to go out on a date. In fact it was only their third, despite the fact that they’d been seeing each other for nearly three months.

“Dessert, my lady?” Matt smiled across the table at her.

She raised her brow over her wine glass, “You’re really going all out, aren’t you?”

What she presumed were his eyebrows knitted in confusion, “What makes you think this isn’t standard procedure for when I court such beautiful women?”

“Well, forgive me, dear, but fine dining isn’t exactly where I had you pinned.”

“You can pin me wherever you like, Kingston.” There was no smile there, just a meaningful glance before he broke eye contact to sip his beer.

_Oh. Of course he’d been heading here. Three months and three dates - it was about time, wasn’t it?_

“If you like, I mean,” his tone was soft and she noticed she must have displayed some kind of alarm unintentionally, “I’m not asking for anything, if you think this is what this is. I mean I just thought you’ve been run off your feet lately and you deserve to be treated right.”

“No, no. It’s lovely darling, thank you. Been a while since I’ve been taken out like this,” _too long, longer than I think, you know_.

“Get used to it - I rather like romancing you. Brings a sparkle to your eye and a smile to your lips.” He was smiling sweetly at her, “Plus your sense of dress is.. perfect.”

Up went her brow again, she looked down herself, “So you’re a breasts man, “she smirked.

“I’m a _you_ man, you’ll see.”

Alex flushed, he had this knack for picking apart her resolve and making her love every second of it. Sometimes she felt like a giggling teenage girl with him. He was pushing a small menu towards her, saying something, she should _really_ pay attention to.

“Hmm… what, love?”

“Dessert Kingston?”

“Oh, thanks, I’m a bit stuffed right now though dear, it’s been a lovely dinner.”

Matt nodded at her and waved over a waiter with the bill, insisting on paying it all, “It’s the gentlemanly thing to do, and it’s the ladylike thing to do to shut up and accept it.”

“Quite the gentleman,” she smirked at his comment.

He even helped her out of her chair, held his elbow out for her to take and lead her from the restaurant. “Okay, maybe a bit of a gentleman.” Matt smiled down at her, and stepped out on the curb to hail a cab.

Climbing in first so she didn’t have to slide across, he welcomed her into his side, “Back to mine for coffee?”

 _Oh_. “Love to.” Trying not to betray her uncertainty.

Matt gave the driver his address and took Alex’s hand as they silently made their way through the lamp-lit London streets. She leant across a bit to rest her head on his shoulder - it suddenly felt too light and it was a result of more than just the wine.

_What if I can’t do it? Don’t be stupid, of course you can. Riding a bike, yes? Except the bike’s Matt. Wonderful Matt, that you’d never want to ruin your relationship with. But it’s been… two years? Nearly three. And I haven’t even had time or inclination to tend to myself in about six months either. Oh God, what if it hurts? I’m forty-nine, this should not be bothering me. I need a drink…_

She was shaken from her thoughts by Matt gently shaking her shoulder, “Alex? We’re here.”

 _Too late_.

He pays the driver, helps her out the cab and then she’s being shown through the doorway into the hall as he flicks a light on. “Welcome to la casa de Matt!” he throws his arms wide with a beam.

It can’t be helped, she has to smile at that childish enthusiasm. “I have been here before, you know.”

“Yes, but never as my..,” he’s searching for a word as he removes his suit jacket and shoes, inviting her to as well, and taking her jacket for her, “girlfriend.”

Another smile.

“Girlfriend?”

His face drops instantly, “Wel-“

Wrapping her arms around his waist, “Oh sweetie, I’m happy to be. I just feel a bit old to be someone’s girlfriend.”

Planting a kiss on her forehead, “Never,” her nose, “Ever,” her lips, “Too old for  _anything_.” he says pointedly.

_Exactly what I feared you thought._

Matt lingers a moment, hands on her face to gaze at her eyes and she thinks she might burn under his stare. “So, coffee?”

“Coffee.”

A quick peck and he’s wandering to the kitchen to put the kettle on, “Make yourself comfortable!” he shouts in her direction.

So she excuses herself to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she tidies up her makeup and freshens herself up, taking a deep breath before emerging and entering the lounge.

There she finds Matt, shirt pulled out of his trousers, tie gone, sleeves rolled up. He’s flicking through channels while two mugs of coffee steam on the table in front of him. He looks absolutely gorgeous. Smiling as she settles herself next to him.

“What we watching?”

Matt puts an arm around her, “Nothing really, was just seeing if there were any good films we could watch. Though I’m sure we can entertain ourselves without.”

Her chuckle is a little too forced and he looks at her. “You okay?”

“Of course I am, is this one mine?” she asks, reaching for a mug.

Nodding he responds, “Three sugars and a flat spoon of coffee with copious amounts of milk. Good, eh?”

He looks proud of himself and she takes a sip, making a satisfied noise at the taste, “Perfect as ever.”

“Well you don’t make someone drinks every freezing day in Cardiff without learning something, ‘specially seeing as that’s _every_ bloody day.” Matt shivers at the memory of all the days during Cardiff winters when he’d turned up at her trailer door with a steaming cup of coffee and a smile.

“It’s always gratefully received sweetie,” she smiles fondly at him.

“Glad to hear it,” and as Alex takes her next sip Matt’s hand finds itself on her thigh, nearer her knee than anywhere indecent. But still, it’s _there_. His thumb rubs soothing circles as she places her cup back on the table and faces him again.

Her hand joins his on her thigh and she tangles their fingers together, it’s a reassurance to hold his hand and it means that he’s no longer making heat pool in her stomach. Not as much as he was anyway.

Leaning across, Matt places a tender kiss to her cheek, moving his hands to her waist in an embrace as he gently sinks her into the sofa. _Oh god…_ She moves her head and their lips meet, gently brushing over each other before she traps his bottom lip between hers and runs her tongue across it. He moans in response but his hands remain firmly at her waist, while hers walk up his chest to cradle his face.

Turning the tables, he carefully tugs on her lip and nibbles it slightly; _oh, yes_ , the kiss is both tender and heated. Alex sinks into it and her mind starts to float.

That’s when he moves his hands.

It’s nothing really, they just stroke her sides, before traveling down to her hips and it feels good - _very_ good, to have a man hold her there again. As the kiss continues, they barely part for breath and his hands stroke and caress her waist, her sides, her hips and then her back.

_This is okay, this is more than okay, this is great - less thinking, more touching._

Alex’s hands roam his body - she starts with his chest, as her kisses move to his neck it elicits a moan and sends a thrill through her. She’s encouraged now and she needs him close, because she can feel herself starting to get emotional. So her hands place themselves around his back and pull him closer to her. This, apparently, he likes. He leans into her more as he trails kisses from her earlobe down her neck. But he keeps leaning and slides her down so she’s laying on the sofa.

 _Oh_.

She stops kissing and just hugs him tightly. This is definitely outside her comfort zone. Matt licks at her collar bone as he manoeuvres a legs between hers and his knee presses against her. She’s pinned down and it’s too much, she begins to have an emotional crisis in her head as she wants him to carry on but can’t shake the trapped sensation.

Pulling back, he makes eye contact with her and it’s so clear that he’s not the only thing on her mind. “What’s up? Did I.. do something?” He’s so genuinely concerned that it breaks her heart.

“God, no. Not at all. It’s lovely. Really.” She’s not even convincing herself and he moves his knee further away from her but it’s still between her legs. Alex is holding onto him for dear life.

“Go on, what is it? You were okay, I thought you were really enjoying it, then you sort of… drifted. What is it, love?” He’s frowning a little and it’s so adorable.

Biting her lip, she confesses, “It’s just,” she takes a deep breath, “It’s…” She summons all her courage and concentrates it into the next phrase. “It’s been a while”.

Matt’s smiling now, “Oh, that’s alright. I’m sure it’ll come to you.” He noses at her cheek before grazing her earlobe with his teeth. Another deep breath, but this one happens because he took it away.

He looks at her again, head cocking to the side, “Like how long?”

Alex groans, “You don’t need to concern yourself with that.”

“Obviously long enough to make you nervous, which is rather uncharacteristic if you ask me. Come on, talk to me. This is only going to work if we talk.” The last word is no more than a breath and she gives in.

Quietly, the words seep out, “Two years…”

His face stays straight.

“Maybe three.” she’s staring at a point way beyond his head on the far wall.

“Three…” he has to swallow, “How on earth is that possible? You’re gorgeous!”

She blushes, craning up to place a kiss to his chin. Matt drops a lingering kiss to her lips, sinking back down onto her a little.

“So what’s the worry then? I mean, I’ve gone a while without it before - never years, mind! But it’s never worried me.”

She lies there and looks everywhere but his eyes while her hands fiddle with his shirt. Time for him to take action then, Matt starts trailing kisses again, down her neck, but he continues down into the ample cleavage that she’s got on display.

Her breath goes short and as his hands slide up her sides to cup her breasts words tumble out, “I’m worried it’ll hurt.”

She looks afraid and she scrunches her face up like she’s berating herself. _Stupid Alex, stupid. You’re not seventeen, for God’s sake_. When she opens her eyes he’s stifling a laugh. Her jaw drops.

“What.” her tone implies she needs answers now.

“Stop worrying. I promise you’ve got nothing to worry about,” He’s smiling as he smoothes her hair back and drops a kiss to the top of her left breast.

“You’re really doing yourself favours aren’t you?” She asks sarcastically, her brows raised.

“Wha- oh! No! Not what I meant!” He looks down at himself – there’s already a bulge in his trousers. He sounds petulant, “No! I am _perfectly_ well equipped, thank you.”

“You said it, sweetie.” Now she’s smiling again and stroking down his back, daring to even squeeze his bum.

“Oi! No! I meant, I mean that I’ll take care of you,” he’s being earnest, “I really will. We don’t even have to go that far, just… Just let me make you happy. Please?”

Alex squirms under him, letting out a breath and relaxing. “Okay.”

“Well then,” there’s that grin again, “just lie back. And feel free to keep copping a feel,” He throws a glance over his shoulder to where her hands still grip his backside.

“Will do.”

That’s the last thing she says, as he keeps kissing and nipping her exposed chest and neck, his hands trailing everywhere; legs, arms, waist…

Alex begins to relax, even moaning and arching into his touch. When her hands find themselves in his glorious mop of hair pulling him into her chest he removes them, “You’re gonna have to direct me to the zip love, only so much I can do under these conditions.”

She sits up and turns round, sitting facing away from him. Taking the hint, Matt finds the zip and undoes it all the way down to the top of her knickers. Black and silky with a lace edge. His eyes glint.

His hands stroke her naked back before they come around her waist to her stomach, peeling her dress down. Alex is pulled back to lean on his chest, and when she turns her head to the side to kiss him she registers his eye line - straight down her cleavage.

“Enjoying the view?”

“More than you know.” he nips lightly at her neck and brings another moan from her, “I know…”

Before she even has time to think, Alex finds herself hauled back onto him, her back to his chest, with his head cradled in the crook of her neck. From this angle he can see all the way down her cleavage; the dress is barely hanging onto her thighs when he slides his hands down and pushes it away.

“Much better, oh my…” his voice is low and breathy in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Matt’s hands waltz across her skin, grazing her ribs and teasing her nipples, brushing her hip bones which makes her writhe. He carefully slips a hand under her to unclasp her bra, his hands following its band around her ribs to result in him cupping her instead - the bra slips away, forgotten.

“God-“

“Just me,” he breathes into the shell of her ear and she’s too far gone to remark as he rolls her nipples simultaneously with his thumbs. Alex, it appears, has a very sensitive chest, something she proves as she thrusts it into his hands, almost thrashing on top of him. Somehow, amongst her wanton movements, unnoticed in the caresses and nibbles of her neck, her legs fall open and end up astride one of his.

When he opens his eyes, Matt see’s her hips bucking up while her hands maintain a white knuckled grip on his thighs. This spurs him into action and one hand leaves a breast to slide down over her toned stomach. When he begins tracing the edge of her knickers she stiffens a little ( _oh god_ ) but he continues to trace as lightly as he can over her clit through them, sliding down over her folds. Her head thumps against his shoulder, “Yes, please, yes.”

“Your wish is my command.”

And with that his hand slips inside the silk. He strokes around her mound, fingers brushing either side of her clit, squeezing the skin occasionally, but never giving it direct attention. Alex’s hips seek his hand but he keeps denying her his touch.

“Ah - Matt,” her hands are reaching up for his hair, tangling in it now.

“Come here, beautiful,” He slides her sideways so she’s laid across him now, like a grand piano waiting before the pianist, and he knows exactly how to play her.

From here he can observe her every movement, like the way her face scrunches up in pleasure and relaxes into bliss. Matt’s fingers run themselves up and down the sides of her folds, his path eased by the smoothness of her sensitive skin. Continually tracing up and down just beside where she needs him drives her mad. “Please,” She is completely breathless, hips circling to try and manoeuvre him.

After what feels like an eternity for her, his fingers brush directly over her entrance and are coated in her slick heat, allowing him to tease her open and rub her clit on his next stroke up. The next time his hand traces down, a finger teases at her entrance, barely entering before leaving again.

 _This must be what madness feels like_.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous like this.” Opening her eyes she sees the tenderness in his eyes as he gazes down at her, laid before him.

She knows exactly what she wants now.

Him.

All of him.


	2. Chapter 2

With a _growl_ , Alex slid her hand down to his between her thighs, placing her fingers over his. The next time Matt’s finger hovered over her entrance she pressed it into her and he took the hint.

Her hands flew up to grab something around her head, just anything, to stop falling from consciousness, her eyes snapped shut, face scrunched up in pleasure, lips parted. One of Matt’s fingers was buried deeply within her and it felt like she was about to burst.  _Jesus Alex, it’s been_ faar _too long._

“ _Yes_ ,” it was just a breath, a whimper, but he heard it.

Alex’s hips rolled towards him and he smirked. Leaning down to lay over her while his hand stayed still within her, Matt darted his tongue across her bottom lip and her features relaxed. She was still breathing heavily.

Their eyes met and she felt a new wave of need wash over her, “Matt, so-“

He pressed a kiss to her lips again, his eyes were dark and lips full.

“You’re so bloody tight, Alex,” her name was like a prayer on his lips.

“More.”

Eying her seriously, “I’ll go gently love. Relax, because fuck…” Matt’s eyes drifted shut as he composed himself again.

Watching her carefully still, Matt experimentally moved his finger, thrusting just the slightest bit and Alex forced her hips into him, panting his name and various obscenities into the cushion near her head. That was all he needed to know it was alright before lowering his mouth to her nipple, mouthing and sucking, delighting in the way it made her writhe beneath him.

_I can never look at that mouth again without blushing - oh! Fuck!_

As he enjoyed the sensitivity of her nipples, groaning in response to her own pleasurable noises, he gently bit at her tip and let it slide from between his teeth while his finger curled within her. Alex’s legs opened further, inviting him in, trusting him.

She surrendered her body to him, lost in her own world that he created for her. Back arched gracefully, biting her own lip between moans, legs seized around him.

“Ye-es. That’s my girl…” as Alex raked her nails up his back while he massaged her clit and that sweet spot inside simultaneously. She giggled, actually giggled, because it was utterly amazing. Not to mention ridiculous. The amount of pleasure and the emotion right there. He was worshiping her, like a precious goddess. And she felt like a goddess under him.

“I want - honey - want, want you.” She barely managed to get the words out as his mercilessly, delicious massage on her most intimate area continued. Alex’s hands slid through his hair and pulling Matt closer, about to kiss him senseless, he stopped her to speak.

Slipping his finger from her and going back to gently stroking up and down her sex, voice incredibly dirty with lust but sincere, “Think it’s best we take it slowly, love,” he gave her a decent snog then. Sucking and grazing her lip with his teeth before pulling away. “You are _so_ fucking tight… I want to take my time. Make you whimper some more.”

 _Fuck._ “I can’t-” her hips pushed against his stroking hand, while his other stroked at her hip, holding her, “- I just _need_ you Matt.” There was a faint blush to her cheeks as he smiled tenderly and kissed her nose, she kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Matt tapped her nose, “What you need,” he placed the same finger on her collar bone, other hand still teasing at her entrance, “Is a good, deep, satisfying -” his finger traced down her torso, between her breasts, down her stomach. His words oozing with intent, like molten pleasure for her ears. The next word he delivered was whispered directly in her ear, “Orgasm.”

“ _Oh_.”

They made eye contact and both his hands now found themselves between her legs. He held the top of each thigh, keeping her legs spread and stroking his thumbs either side of her sex, causing a teasing friction. “Trust me. I’ll get you there.”

And _christ_ if he didn’t look gorgeous. Hair mussed, lips swollen with hooded eyes only for her. Then Matt began to move himself down her body, keeping a cheeky eye on her, kissing her skin randomly. As he moved out of reach, Alex kept her hands in his hair. Smoothing it when he was looking up at her from between her thighs, still watching her.

He was hypnotic, she couldn’t stop watching him. His breath ghosting over her sex made her shiver, giving a reassuring smile his eyes flicked down to _look_ at her.

“Ohh, my, my dearest darling Alexandra,” he swallowed, “You are simply… magnificent.”

Groaning, Alex let her head fall back, she could nearly feel his gaze on her. It burned hot and cold, all feeling in her body reduced to that point between her legs. Squeezing her eyes shut and focusing on what he was doing she felt his thumbs,  _those damn thumbs!_ stroke her swollen sex, before opening her up to him - exposing everything. With no time to feel the chill of the air Alex felt a warm, wet tongue lick a confident stripe between her intimate lips.

“Fu-uck-“

Matt was too preoccupied to speak however, his mouth had more important tasks at hand. He used his tongue to create a cushion against her, as he stroked over her clit - it was _perfect_ after the way he’d been massaging it before. She was groaning and her limbs felt useless to her, like she was wallowing in pleasure under his touch.

As his tongue squirmed against her he put his arms under her legs, to hold onto her, fingers digging into her arse. Giving a quick and sharp suck to her clit, to make her jump, Alex’s eyes flew open in shock at the sensation, head lifting to look at him, “You - oh _god_. I’m in trouble.”

She felt his chuckle rather than heard it. “More than you bargained for am I?”

Matt interrupted her response by mouthing over her aching cunt in an exceptionally wet kiss, before moving on to brush his lips up the insides of her thighs, nipping at the crease.

“Please,” she looked wantonly at him.

Pausing between kisses, resting his chin on her hip, “But I’ve yet to learn where makes you scream and what makes you whimper… The places that turn you on in an instant and where you’d like me to spend my time… Where against your skin you like to go slow and gently and where you want me hard and fast.”

Alex was panting harshly now, pushed up on her elbows, “You’re not doing too bad, darling - fuck - just talking like that could make me go over the edge.” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and Matt watched her.

“Maybe we could try that another day.” Alex groaned in exasperation as he  smirked, “Lay back, let me satisfy you.”

Matt slipped back down between her legs and she placed her hands back into his ruffled mop again, as he lapped at her entrance, getting Alex to rotate her hips  against him. As Matt continued his actions, Alex became increasingly incoherent - giving half words and gasps, which he took as his cue to move on, take her to the next stage in her climb.

With a pointed tongue, Matt precisely twirled up, over, around and on her clit. Following the same sequence of movements, his finger pushed into her tight entrance with more ease this time and her movements became more persistent.

“More - fu - yes.” Alex had the strands of his hair tangled between her fingers, pulling at it slightly, but Matt paid no care, it was an electric pain in his scalp.

Alex’s legs tightened around his shoulders and head, while her sex tightened around his finger - Matt moaned at just how unbelievably tight she was. His moan pulsed through her clit and she began to almost ride his mouth.

This was when Matt went in for the kill. Teeth gently scraping at her clit, making sure he had enough of her delicate skin in his mouth so as not to cause pain, he began to suck. Evidently, this was one of her triggers as her legs opened wide, _“Fuck! Yes!”_ before tightening around his head again.

Matt found a rhythm, pulsing her clit as he sucked at it wetly - Alex’s hips matched him, to grind against his movements, his hands on her arse aiding her search for pleasure. Feeling her muscles begin to clench around his finger, he dared add another.  In time with their grind and his suction, he curled his finger repeatedly against _that_ spot deep inside her.

Every time he felt her muscles contract around his hand, they were impossibly tighter than before. Alex braced one hand against her head, gripping a cushion as her mouth betrayed her and acted of its own accord, heating coiling intensely in her stomach, feeling like she was about to burst.

“That! Fuck, yes, that!” Matt continued, increasing his pace a little, his fingers merciless within her, “Just -  ah -” her hips bucked, beginning to lose pace, legs shuddering around Matt’s head.

All of a sudden, his fingers were pumping against her rapidly, sucking harshly on her swollen nub while tonguing it faster than ever - pulling her into his mouth with his spare hand on her bum…

“Ma-att!” Alex’s legs spasmed by his ears, she felt a damn of pleasure burst open within her as her orgasm roared through her body. Muscles clenching erratically against Matt’s slowing fingers. He slid his mouth from her with a wet, kissing noise.

Moving up her body, Matt kissed her neck while her muscles calmed and she began to take control of her body back; eyes still shut tight in bliss and breath coming in sobs.

“That’s it, love. It’s okay, I’m here,”  smoothing her hair back and shhing her in his embrace.

They took a few moments as she came down from her high, Matt cradling her. Alex’s arms were around his back while her face was buried down into his chest when he noticed, from between the puffs of breath that she was crying. _Pull yourself together. Quick!_

Lifting his weight up from her body, pulling his head back to see her, Matt asked tenderly, “Did I hurt you?” _Oh, he is such a sweetheart_.

Alex observed his hurt look.

She sniffed, smoothing her hands down his back to look up at him watery eyed, “No, not at all, darling.”

“Good, okay. Well then, ” he carefully got up from her, but remained sat on the sofa, his hand sliding up her thigh reassuringly as she sat up and closed her legs.

“God - what a mess I am.” _Horrendously disheveled and now crying. Well done me._

“You look more beautiful than I’ve ever seen you.” Matt’s eyes were painfully honest when she looked at him and it made a restrained tear roll down her cheek.

Looking down herself, Matt pulled her into his side and used one arm to hug her while the other began unbuttoning his shirt.  _Oh god, I can’t take anymore right now… maybe if I just return the favour._

She helped him slide the shirt from his shoulders, moving her hands to his belt but fumbling with it due to her blurred vision, wet tear tracks still on her cheeks. Matt took her hands in his, “No.” he spoke quietly, reaching behind himself for the shirt they’d just discarded.

_What on earth is he going to do? Those trousers cannot be comfortable anymore…_

Matt it seemed, was more concerned with Alex than his own pleasure. Putting his shirt around her shoulders, “Come on, I know I just blew your mind but surely you can wrestle your arms into the sleeves?”

_Oh, Matt._

Together, they put the shirt on her - leaving it open, Alex was about to go back to his belt, but again, he stopped her.

Looking up at him, Matt took her face between his hands, soothing his thumbs _(oh, those thumbs)_ over the drying tear tracks. “Sure you’re okay?” Checking over her face.

“Yes, yes. Sorry. I’m silly.” She chuckled without much heart in it.

“Just emotional?”

Alex nodded tentatively in his touch, “Little overwhelming you are, love.”

At that Matt grinned, understanding he’d done nothing wrong. _Thank goodness._

“I make no apologies-” Alex shivered as the air of the room began to chill her rapidly cooling flesh, “Let’s get you in bed, ay?”

She tensed again. Matt’s hands rubbed at her arms, such tenderness in his eyes.

“To get warm. I don’t think it’s a good idea we do anymore tonight, do you?”

“Oh, Matt. It’s fine, honest, _I’m_ fine. Silly tears, they’re happy ones!”

Matt seemingly ignored her as he stood and pulled her up from the couch. His shirt barely covered her bum, grazing her thighs. She’d feel exposed, being practically naked while he still had his trousers on, but something about Matt stripping _just_ to give her his shirt made her feel secure.

Alex pulled the shirt tighter around herself, as Matt put an arm around her waist, directing her into the parts of his flat that she hadn’t been before.

“You can stay with me tonight, and I want no arguments!” He looked down at her, hugging herself in his shirt, head leant on his chest as they entered his room. “I am the luckiest man alive, honestly.”

 _Oh, I am so in trouble_ , she thought as she met his gaze.

“You are quite the gentleman aren’t you?”

“Only for you,” Matt said as he hopped about before her pulling off his socks until a thought struck him, “Umm, would you like something to sleep in?”

Her brow raised at his uncertainty, watching him undo his belt and zip.

“Well, I don’t want you to feel exposed or, or uncomfortable. I mean I -“

“I feel…” Alex took a deep breath as her satisfaction washed over her body, “Wonderful.”

Matt looked like he could fly.  _That grin could light up a room._

“So I did my job.” Pausing to think again, “If you want there’s a spare toothbrush under the sink and stuff - not that I’m suggesting you need, but umm, well you’re welcome to my house ‘Lex.”

“Thanks sweetie. I could do to tidy up a bit before I sleep, you mind?”

He stood, trousers now discarded, bulge in his boxers somewhat subdued compared to earlier _it must be killing him, doing this for me_. “Never. You can even shower if you want, I don’t mind. Think it’s a bit late though,” he glanced at a bedside clock which said it was gone one in the morning. _Already?!_ “Bathroom’s yours, ladies first after all.” Giving her a mischievous and knowing smirk.

Alex flushed from top to toe, _how does he do that?_ “Thank you.”

“No pr-“

Stepping into his personal space she cut him off, “Not just for that, you daft man,” her arms linked around his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips, letting the shirt fall open, “For everything. I’ve had a wonderful night.”

“Believe me when I say that it is my absolute pleasure.” Matt returned the earlier kiss with passion and care, hands on her hips. As their lips parted he started turning her, “Now go, hurry up, I don’t want to get into bed alone when I have my gorgeous girlfriend about.”

Alex smiled and fisted her hands in the cuffs of his shirt; far too long for her smaller frame. Tip toeing out of the room, feeling lighter than air she made her way to the bathroom. When she got there she found the toothbrush and gave her teeth a quick clean. Wrinkling her nose at Matt’s version of ‘skin care’,  _men_ , she chose to splash her face with water and dry it quickly on a towel. About to leave the room, Alex caught a glimpse of her reflection and did a double take.

_Wha- wow. I’m… glowing. Maybe that’s why it’s called afterglow. Do I always do that after orgasms? No. The last time I used the rabbit I just looked bothered. Oh god. Is that what he does to me? So. In. Trouble._

She couldn’t help but smile though. Nearly skipping back to Matt’s room, she entered to find him sat on the edge, hair somewhat tamed, still in just his boxers. _No bulge too…_

Matt smiled as Alex returned and looked sheepish, “Just wondering, which side do you prefer?”

“It’s your bed, darling, I’ll take whichever you don’t.”

This appeared to trouble him, “Women! You can never bloody please ‘em,” he mockingly exclaimed as she laughed, stood in front of him by the bed, “Right. Take which side you want. I would like you to have a side, like, y’know, _your_ side of _my_ bed. I’d like that.”

Her chest swelled and she gave in, “Left then.”

“Excellent,” he clapped his hands together and puled back the duvet for her, standing with a flourish, “Now, would madam like one of my shirts, perhaps, to sleep in?”

“Actually,” she confessed carefully, as she sunk onto the mattress of _her_ side, “I prefer to sleep nude-” Matt’s brows raised, “If that’s okay of course.”

“Woman after my own heart - absolutely okay. Nothing better than sleeping naked,” Matt was smiling at her when she handed him back his shirt, eyes wandering down her body, before meeting her grin again, “It’d be rude to even suggest you’d need any form of covering on that body.”

The way he spoke made her feel twenty again, she pulled the duvet up as she slid down, observing Matt make his way around to the other side of the bed, she propped her head up on her hand and leaned on her elbow. Matt reached his side and his hands went to his boxers as if to remove them, but then stopped, rethinking who was there and was about to climb in with them on.

“Thought there was nothing better than sleeping naked?” Alex quirked a brow at him, “By all means, don’t let me interrupt your sleeping habits.”

“Oh, umm,” _is that a blush? I think it is. Oh, it’s beautiful_. “Well, I don’t want to push you or anything…”

“Honey, after what you just did to me I really don’t mind sharing a bed with your naked self.” Alex thought again, more comfortable now there wasn’t such a large bulge drawing attention to his needs, “In fact I’d rather like it.”

“As you wish-” Matt smirked, hands stilling on the top of his boxers, “Just - don’t judge too soon.”

“What do you mean, love?” He looked a little uncomfortable.

“I just thought, I’d be, y’know… more  _impressive_ the first time you were to lay eyes on - my -  _me_.”

 _Oh!_ She smirked at him, “Want me to close my eyes?”

“Don’t be daft! Just want you to know that what you may see at the moment is not _all_ you’ll get.” Matt looked smugly at her, but jokingly so, as he slid his boxers off and tossed them into a basket in the corner, before hopping in next to her.

They cosied together, Matt pulling Alex onto his chest to stroke her hair, as she hugged into his side, his arm felt wonderful around her. _I could stay here for a while… or a week…_

Their breathing was starting to become slow and deep, on the verge of sleep, Alex mumbled quietly, “It’s still _quite_ majestic, darling.”

She felt Matt’s laughter bubble in his chest under her ear, “Why thank you, love.” His voice was thick and heavy with sleep, “Fancy forwarding that review to Eva Green?”

Shutting her eyes, as sleep pulled her under, “Maybe wait until I’ve had chance to give a full review, hmm?”

“Can’t wait.”

Alex pressed a kiss into the skin of his chest that was near her, feeling his place one on her forehead. She breathed out a satisfied sigh and let sleep claim her.

_Definitely can’t wait._


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight was bright on her eyelids. Alex rubbed them lazily before opening her eyes lazily. She was cuddled into a pillow, feeling very well rested and hummed at the atmosphere the mid-morning sun had created in the room before observing the empty space next to her.

_When had the curtains been opened? Come to think of it, where was Matt and what time was it?_

Rolling onto her back, she stretched like a cat, arms above her head, causing the duvet to fall down to her waist as her spine curved away from the mattress.

“Now there’s a sight worth getting up for every morning.”

Opening her eyes, she saw Matt smirking as he entered the room in a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and carrying two cups of tea. Alex smiled and sat up, tucking the duvet up around herself. She gratefully took the tea he handed her, the warmth of it pleasant in her hands.

“Thank you, darling.”

Matt climbed onto the bed to sit next to her, leant against the headboard like she was, but remaining above the duvet, stretching his legs out before him and wiggling his toes.

“What time is it?”

He raised his brows beneath his bed hair and while taking a sip, he pointed to the bedside table - there was what should have been a clock. Swallowing, he explained, “You need to press the button on top - the light bugs me when I’m sleeping so I leave it like that.”

Alex pressed it and the clock read ‘10:48’.

“How long have you been up then?” She took a sip of her tea and sighed as it brought some life to her drowsy form, the warmth seeping through her.

“Since I walked on in you splayed out on my bed like _that_ ,” he gestured up and down her duvet covered body, brow raised suggestively, “But awake, since about half ten. Didn’t want to wake you up without good reason - has anyone ever told you that you’re bloody adorable asleep, Kingston.”

“Surprised as you’ll be, not many people get the chance to.”

“Ah, love ‘em and leave ‘em - kick ‘em to the curb before sunlight. I see.” His voice suggests that he’s kidding.

“You make it sound like my room would have a revolving door.” Alex raised her brow at him.

 _That boy is cruising for a bruising… Oh, who am I kidding? That face is too delicious to raise a hand to. Especially now I know what he can_ do _with that face._

Matt’s face lights up, childish enthusiasm in his demeanour, “That would be cool!”

“Oh lord.” She hits herself on the forehead with her free hand.

_Trust him…._

Matt grinned as he looked at her, cocking his head to the side a little in that adorable way of his and watching her sip the tea she’s nursing. Glancing up, she met his stare and stopped in her actions, about to sip,

“What?”

“Nothing,” face full of sincerity and warmth, continuing to watch her as she drinks, “You just look relaxed. Happy.”

“That would be because I am, darling.”

“It would significantly wound my ego - after last night - if you weren’t.”

Matt shuffled closer to her side, allowing her to rest her weight on him, her head on his shoulder.

“Speaking of last night…” Looking up at him she hummed in acknowledgement of his precarious tone.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmm,” Alex makes a noise in her throat as she takes a sip of her tea. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He placed his drink on the bedside table near him and threaded their hands together. “You know - you were worried-” He emphasised, “And I did try to be careful but… well,” his voice became lowered, “You’re exceptionally _tight_.”

Alex stiffened at his words, feeling a slight flush rise in her cheeks, sure he was looking down at her. She finished her tea as a distraction and felt him squeeze the hand he held in his.

_Why was it perfectly fine to be spread out below him, his mouth doing wonderful things to my private areas and the moment he talked to her about it I clam up? I need to answer, preferably with ‘I know I am. It’s been a long time - I already said.’ Bugger. Tight was good though, wasn’t it? I haven’t spoken in a while, that was probably worrying him…_

“Alex?” Matt shook her back to reality. She placed her empty mug on the bedside table and rested her head on his chest this time, feeling him extricate his fingers and wrap his arm around her, tangling the other hands fingers with hers, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sweetie, of course I am.” She sounded happy (she hoped), she couldn’t bear his ‘hurt’ face.

“Alrighty then.” Matt stroked his fingertips down her cheek. It was an intimate and familiar gesture, Alex smiled and leaned into the touch slightly, making the decision that as long as they were his hands, they could have free reign over any of her.

“How you feeling now?”

Alex sighed into his t-shirt, fingers absent-mindedly tracing over the patterns on it.

“Content… Sleepy even though I’ve had one of the deepest sleeps in a long time” Her fingers paused thoughtfully and with relish in her voice she continued, “And sore-“

Matt’s muscles tightened, “Sorry-“

“ _Good_ sore. Wonderful, I-just-had-the-best-night sore. Like the feeling you get from a really good workout, that makes you feel like you did something positive every time one of your muscles aches the next day.”

Matt chuckled. “You’re a strange one, you” He squeezed her as he planted a kiss in her hair. “Is that all I am? A more interesting work out?”

“The very best kind I think. The most entertaining kind, anyway.”

“You don’t even know half, love.”

“Promises, promises,” Alex said in a sing-song voice, pushing herself up, “Think I should get up now too. It’s almost lunch time!”

Matt rolled his eyes at her. “You can tell you’re a mum - thinking ‘almost lunch time’ is a lie in. Tsk.”

“You always know how to make me feel special, darling.” She retorted, slipping from the bed and making her way to the pile of her clothes Matt must have collected up earlier. Picking up her underwear and slipping her knickers on, she paused. “Still, I suppose it’s better hearing it last night while you were… _busy_.”

“Hmm? Sorry, I can’t hear you over the way your arse is trying to hypnotise me.”

Alex turned around and saw him, legs crossed on the bed, hands in his lap and a dark intent in his eye. Smiling and shaking her head, she continued to dress, slipping her bra on and reaching behind to fasten it. Matt dived across the room and her eyes widened in suspicion. 

_What on earth was he up to now?_

However, she didn’t get much time to think as he returned to her, shutting a drawer and presenting a longer t-shirt of his - clean.

“What’s this, then?” She took if from his hands, glancing up coyly.

“You don’t have any work until tomorrow, sooo” He sucked in a breath and Alex took the shirt he was still just holding and started unfolding it,

“You’re staying with me for a bit. Receiving the full girlfriend treatment. We never get this long together, nor do I usually get this _much_ of you.”

And with that, he bunched up the shirt, held the neck open and put it over her head with a contented grin. 

_Oh, he was so bloody lovely. Why had it taken so long to do this?_

Alex put her arms through the sleeves while he pulled it down over her torso. It only just covered her bum, but she felt dressed enough if she was staying with him for the time being.

“What does this ‘girlfriend treatment’ consist of? Is there an itinerary that you give out?” She arched an eyebrow.

Matt put his hands on her hips, pulling her flush to him, and brushed his lips over hers. “‘The ‘girlfriend treatment’” Matt repeats, “is making every single wish of _the_ Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston a command.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls…” But she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a proper kiss. Their lips met and Alex immediately parted hers in invitation, flicking her tongue over his bottom lip before gently tugging on it with her teeth. Matt moaned into her mouth, quickly catching onto what she wanted, one hand going to cradle her face, then tilting her head so he could suckle her lip. Eventually their tongues met and Matt tasted of something so distinctly _him_ , she was sure that no matter how many times they did this she would never figure out exactly what it was.

They were pressed tightly together, continuing to languidly kiss each other, occasionally sighing. One of Matt’s hands trailed down to stroke her bum and she arched her back ( _that would give him a handful_ ). Matt squeezed her gently as his other hand went to the small of her back, holding her tenderly to him. Alex’s hands gripped his biceps.

_He had definitely been working out. They tense so wonderfully under my hands. Oh, and they feel so firm and solid! God, when did I develop an arm fetish?_

Finally they parted for air, diminishing from the crush of lips to little pecks. They smiled like giddy fools at each other, Alex taking in the way his lips (albeit a little swollen) perfectly framed that cheeky grin of his.

_He’s got gorgeous teeth… Ooh, was that a tooth fetish now too? Maybe it was just a Matt fetish, yes that was plausible._

Out of nowhere, Alex’s stomach made its needs known by letting out a loud rumble, breaking the silence and unfortunately also the moment.

_Of all the times it could have done that, it had chosen now. I’m sure it could have been quieter, though._

Matt laughed and she blushed. Bending down, he stroked her stomach and spoke to it.

“It’s okay, I’ll look after you.” He pressed his ear to it as she batted at him, giggling.

“Yeah, I’ll get her on it.”

“Matthew!” she laughed, tugging his hair lightly.

“Your stomach requests that you pay more attention to it. It would like feeding, please.” Matt looked utterly serious as he addressed her once more.

Alex just rolled her eyes and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen by the hand.

—-

With surprisingly few injuries, Matt managed to make them both egg on toast. Alex was just relieved to eat something as she had been absolutely famished. Shovelling in the final forkful, she glanced up from her plate to see Matt opposite her, smiling as he watched her intently, _plate still half full._

 _Wait, half full? Ooh, I’m on a positive bend now… Stop psychoanalysing yourself, Alex. Jesus, you’re already acting like orgasms have magical powers. Although actually they might have, if I got him to provide me with enough… It was worth checking_.

“Something make you hungry, Kingston?”

She was shaken from her reverie.

“Quite possibly, darling. I’m not used to the luxuries you’ve graced me with.” She spoke before ducking her head, feeling a slight flush creep across her cheeks.

Swallowing a mouthful, Matt reached across his small breakfast table to place his hand warmly over hers,

“Alex, love, orgasms are not _luxuries_. As I will teach you…” Alex met his eyes and smiled coyly. “You can have as many as you want from me - I’m giving ‘em away!”

“Honey, you might not want to spread that around,” she chuckled.

“Only for you; what a fantabulous offer!” Matt hype up his offer, before turning serious with a soft tone to his voice. “Honestly, though. I like -”

_Receiving payment in kind for such offers?_

Registering Alex’s bewildered look, Matt quickly continued. “I think it’s lovely that you value your intimacy enough to not just get laid, because you need a shag.”

_Oh god, there’s that hot feeling again. Seriously Alex… He’s seen you naked. He’s done *things* to you. You’ve already told him everything. Stop blushing like a virgin._

“I admire your willpower and self respect.” He finished with a lopsided grin. At that point her heart melted.

“Thank you, darling. I’m not entirely sure it’s been out of choice though. But I guess you’re right…” Her eyes drifted around the kitchen, looking for another focus, hell, even a change of topic.

With a squeeze, Matt let go of her hand, scooped the last of his breakfast into his mouth and took the plates to the sink.

Alex watched him rinsing and drying the plates in the sunlight streaming through the blinds. He was gorgeous really. Not in the fairytale ‘perfect’ way. He wasn’t all bulging muscle, tanned and dark haired.

 _Okay, he was dark-haired but that was where it ended_.

The way his biceps tensed as he moved was perfect to her, they were sturdy and firm but not threatening - just masculine. The way his stubble shaded his jaw made him look a little bit dirty _definitely in the naughty sense_. His bum  _oh Lord, his bum_ was so round and _solid_ , which she could confirm after thoroughly inspecting it by hand last night. She could have watched him all day, noticing more and more little things about him that made heat pool in her stomach.

It was when Matt turned, propped by one hand on the kitchen counter, observing her with those rich, green eyes that changed with his moods, that she noticed how much he turned her on. Pressing her thighs together and biting on her lip, Alex stood before walking over to him. She draped her arms around his neck, and pressed a kiss to his jaw while his hands moulded to her waist.

When he spoke, it was a low rumble that just added to her arousal.

“See something you like, gorgeous?”

“Only you.”

Then she stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips this time. Their tongues quickly became entwined, each tasting the other like they were the most exquisite object on earth. Time began to distort and that was when hands began to roam.

Matt stroked down her to bum, taking it in his hands and appreciatively humming as he squeezed her cheeks. This produced a giggle and as they broke apart Alex ran her hands up to his chest, blinking through her lashes to see his tousled mop fluffed over an eye, looking like the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Could cute and sexy work together? Well, maybe they could here.

Breathing heavily and enjoying their moment, Matt leaned down to kiss her neck, hands moving under the shirt to her bare hips. Alex set herself to work toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, pecking his cheek and neck before slipping her hands into his boxers to get another good feel of his bum.

As his teeth sank into a particularly sensitive part of her neck, Alex arched back to give him more access. She could feel his fingertips brushing all around her hips and stomach, just above her knickers – it was absolutely delicious, maddening. Digging her nails into the soft skin of his arse, she dragged them up out of his boxers lightly and heard Matt _growl_.

_Oh, scratching. Really? Well this could be fun._

Matt’s hands grazed her skin more now, seemingly empowered by her willingness to scratch a little. Bunching her borrowed t-shirt he dragged it up to expose her bra and heaving cleavage. He took a moment to stand back and just admire her.

“You should be illegal.” Like a thought that slipped from his head out of his mouth without permission. Matt dove straight forward to kiss the exposed part of each breast wetly, mouthing over the mounds of supple flesh and burying his face between them. Alex was helpless to do anything but give him more of it, gripping his hips and loving the attention he gave to her body  _it had been so long_.

As one of Matt’s hands travelled down to her knickers, worming it’s way under the waist band to get to it’s goal, Alex felt like she might melt if he’d touched her more, yet it was all she could think about. She reached behind herself to unclasp her strapless bra, hoping he’d stop licking at the skin above her sensitive nipples and actually pay them some more direct attention.

 _It was greedy to keep taking, I have to start giving back. But_ god _does he feel good on me. This was exactly what I’ve been waiting for, how did I not know about it?!_

Matt immediately got the idea and suckled on one breast, hand pressed to the small of her back to keep her close, while his other tenderly stroked along her delicate folds. Alex had to steady herself on his shoulders and thoughts of paying Matt’s body attention went out of the window as she focused wholly on what he could do with his body.

Licking at the nipple currently under his attentions as he let it go, Matt panted “Christ, you’re so wet.” His finger penetrated her with ease and Alex’s whole body felt like fire, her knees wobbling.

“Fuck- oh Matt. I-” He stroked against her inner walls with a precise pressure, “ _Yess_ \- I, stand - I can’t stay stood up, if you’re, you’re going to be doing _that_ to me.”

Her eyelids are twitching but remain shut, while her hands grip tight on his shoulders.

Matt planted one light kiss behind her ear and mumbled “Then you’ll just have to sit down.”

Before she knew which way was up, he’d manoeuvred her so that a chair is brushing the backs of her knees, _thank goodness_ , but he kept a hold on her, finger slipping from within her.

“Trust me, you’re really gonna wanna drop your knickers now.” He smirked at that.

Making eye contact with him again, Alex only just caught that he was speaking. She’d been so busy with all the things that he’d been doing to her. _I should really have tried listening too. Maybe he was just that good. Yes. He made me forget to function. Oh I’m in trouble…_

Responding to her confused look, but seeing her eyes clear from their pleasure cloud, he repeated “Knickers. Drop them.”

Alex felt like he’d flicked a switch in her. All of a sudden her arousal hit a new, deeper level and she felt nerve endings heat up, the burning between her thighs growing ever stronger and wetter.

Her breath hitched and Matt noticed it, and she looked at him and started peeling her sodden knickers off, one hand on his shoulder for balance.

“You _liked_ that.”

All Matt got in return was a breathy, “Hmm?” as she untangled her feet and threw her underwear to the side.

“Me, commanding you. You _liked_ it.”

Alex hadn’t thought it possible to feel any hotter but the flush of embarrassment that graced her cheeks proved otherwise.

“It’s nothing… kinky. I just - trust you - to do anything you like.” Her eyes roved his still-clothed chest as opposed to his eyes.

“Oh Alex, love,  _sit_.”

_Oh. My. This is what a meltdown must feel like. It’s glorious._

Matt’s eyes were dark, voice rough as his hands guided her to sit on the very edge of the chair.

She couldn’t wait to see his next move.


End file.
